The Crown
This page contains the choices in The Crown & The Flame, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily on choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters as well as your ability to do things via Legend for decisions any of your characters make instead of Prestige �� for Kenna Rys and Power �� for Dominic Hunter like the first two books did. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Introduction At the end of each chapter you get an overall progress report, summarizing your accomplishment and important decisions over the course of the mission followed by a list of your allies and potential allies with their status. Potential status reports include: * Alive & Recruited * Alive & Banished * Alive & Befriended * Alive & Sworn to You * Alive & Loyal * Not yet Recruited * Dead * Destroyed * Not met The second to last progress screen lists how much of the following you have acquired out of how much you could have acquired. * Legend * Weapons * Allies * Troops * Significant Choices/Events The final screen adds those together and gives you a score for your army out of what is possible. Chapter One: The Iron Empire Choices Choice 1 * Yes, remember my choices! * No I want to use the default settings! �� +5 Army. Choice 2 * Wary. (Legend +1) * Optimistic. (Legend +1) Choice 3 * Regal Blue Gown (12��) * My Regular Clothes (Commoner, Underdressed) (You will not be able to impress) Choice 4 * A thousand apologies. (No effect) * Mind your tongue, or I'll cut it out. (No effect) (If you made a regal impression) �� +5 Army Legend +1 Choice 5 * Her (Val) * Her (Sei) * Him (Whitlock) * Her (Annelyse) * Him (Raydan) Choice 6 * Let's see you do that again! (Repeats Choice 5 excluding those you've already picked) * Let's move on, I've heard enough. (Allows you to continue the story) Choice 7 * Magic! * Water! (Legend +1) Choice 8 *My people will never follow you! *What gives you the right to rule EVERYONE? Choice 9 *Lie. *Admit the truth... Choice 10 *Pet him! Choice 11 *Take him home! (17 ��) �� +5 Army *Leave him with Clover. Choice 12 *Azura may be right. *We can get a better deal. *This is hopeless. Choice 13 *A more experienced fighter. *My official Crown Guardian. (Legend +2) Chapter Two: The Queen's Champion Choices Now playing as Leon. Choice 1 * You * My honor Choice 2 *Thank you for everything. *Your mother would be proud. Choice 3 *Show her your Mace Choice 4 *Tell Kenna my secret (20 ��) *Take it to my grave Diamond Choice 1 *I agree with him. *I disagree with him. Diamond Choice 2 *I'll courtsy. *You look like a knight. Diamond Choice 3 * I think I'm in love with you, too. * I know. Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Block with my gauntlet! *Block with my mace! ⬅ Correct Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Someone's charging toward us! *The Empress is waving at you! ⬅ Correct Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Spin away! ⬅ Correct *Freeze up! *Hesitate! Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Smash his head! ⬅ Correct *Let him finish talking! Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Charge forward! *Pull the 'greatest' warrior into the horned warrior's path! ⬅ Correct Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Freeze! *Hesitate! *Sidestep! ⬅ Correct (The next fight will be easier if you fought well) ''�� +5 Army, Legend +3'' Choice 11 *Is this your first time in combat? *Do you always look ridiculous? Choice 12 This is a timed choice. *Dodge and wait! ⬅ Correct *Dodge and smash his ribs! Choice 13 This is a timed choice. *Evade and smash his ribs! *Evade and wait! ⬅ Correct Choice 14 This is a timed choice. *Dodge and wait! *Dodge and wait! *Dodge and smash his ribs! ⬅ Correct (If you bested Jorrin in combat) Legend +2 Choice 15 *Take Leon's Ram's Head Mace (16 ��) (�� +5 Army) *Let Leon keep it Chapter Three: The Sacrifice Choices Choice 1 * Find the strongest sacrifice? (Legend +1) * Show off your power? Choice 2 * The Five Kingdoms will never join your empire. (No effect) * I will kill you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (When you got Leon's Mace) This is a timed choice. *Break her sword (Legend +1) ⬅ Correct *Throw her down Diamond Choice 2 (When you got Leon's Mace) *Him (Legend +1) *Her (Legend +1) Diamond Choice 3 (When you got Leon's Mace) *Smash (+1 Legend) Choice 3 (When you didn't get Leon's Mace) This is a timed choice. *Trip her (Legend +1) ⬅ Correct *Push her backwards Choice 4 (When you didn't get Leon's Mace) This is a timed choice. *Stab her in the chest *Stab her in the throat (Legend +1) ⬅ Correct Choice 5 (When you didn't get Leon's Mace) This is a timed choice. *Slice the throne in half *Duck under the throne (Legend +1) ⬅ Correct Choice 6 *Sei ⬅ Correct *Val *Raydan Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Keep going! *Stop! *Dive! (Legend +1) ⬅ Correct Choice 8 *That's enough. *Keep going! Choice 9 *A monster! *Going to kill you someday! Choice 10 *Convince Clover to join us! (23 ��) (�� +5 Army) *Let her go. Choice 11 *But I DON'T need your help! *Tell me where he is! Choice 12 *Like family. *Right about the Iron Empire. *The stubbornest bastard I ever met. Choice 13 *Celebrate the good times. (19 ��) *Go to bed. Diamond Choice 1 *Annelyse *Sei Diamond Choice 2 *Are you really breaking our contract? *You're not going to get outdrunk by some soldier, are you? Diamond Choice 3 *Hate Leon back then? *Get in trouble with Severin? Chapter Four: The Trapped Dragon Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Who are you? *What the hells is going on? Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *How did I get hurt? *What's Hex's master plan? Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *How can you work for someone like her? *Has she made me kill anyone? (Don't repeat the questions you've already asked) Legend +1 Choice 4 *You don't have to do it. *Leave me out of it. Choice 5 *What do you want ME to do?! *Pick a hell and rot there! Choice 6 *Won't ever forgive him for this! *Can't believe he could do that to me! *Understand why he did it... (Legend +1) ⬅ Correct Choice 7 *I still miss you so much... *You'll always be with me (Legend +1) ⬅ Correct *I killed that bastard for you! Enter the hawk's name * Enter the name here This option happens due to the inability of Book 2 new version of data import from Book 1. Choice 8 *It's my fault you died! *I'm such a coward! *Thank you for protecting me (Legend +1) ⬅ Correct Choice 9 *Take on my inner demons! (20 ��) *Ignore them and move on Diamond Choice 1 ' *Shadow Sei *Shadow Rose '''Diamond Choice 2 ' *Catch the whip! *Dodge the whip! 'Diamond Choice 3 ' *I care about you *I love you '''Choice 10 *Give in! *Give up! *Resist! ⬅ Correct (If you were able to resist Hex's mind control) ''�� +5 Army, Legend +1'' Choice 11 *Help Madeline! (30 ��) �� +5 Army *Let her go. Chapter Five: The Uneasy Alliance choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Jackson (Legend +1) ⬅ Correct *Leon Choice 2 *Leon died courageously. *It's none of your business. Choice 3 *A lesser sentence. *Your freedom. Choice 4 *Wear the Nevrakis dress (25 ��) (Legend +1) *Don't change Choice 5 *So they can see us at our best. ⬅ Correct *Even though they're the worst Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *This is an unusual event. *They can't help who they are. Choice 7 *Let her threaten me. *Remind her of my power. ⬅ Correct (��''+5 Army'') Princess Zenobia joined your alliance Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Let them fight. *Change the subject. ⬅ Correct Choice 9 *It's a good idea, but... ⬅ Correct *Luther's right. Choice 10 *I'd love to hear this story! (17 ��) (��''+5 Army, Legend +1'') *There are other matters to discuss. Diamond Choice 1 *Tevan. *Your undying, unfading love for Tevan. Diamond Choice 2 *The location of our troops in Panrion? *My mother's death? *Your own inadequacies in bed? Diamond Choice 3 *Spill Luther's goblet! *Slap Vassilios! *There are other matters to discuss. (If the dinner went well) Legend +3 Choice 11 *Absolutely. *As far as I could throw you. Chapter Six: The Secrets of Fydoria Choices Now playing as Raydan. Choice 1 *Very learned. (No effect) *Somewhat colorful. (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. (If Tevan is alive) *The sword (Legend +2) *The lute (If Tevan died) *An artist. *A scholar. (Legend +2) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Borders *Coastline (Legend +1) Choice 4 *Such a beautiful woman. *A good book, or twelve. Choice 5 *Read the book! (20��) *Let Aurynn shelve it. Diamond Choice 1 *You're right, it was a sad story. *Thinking about my own parents. Diamond Choice 2 *If Idara had any family? *What happened to the child? Choice 6 *Examine. Now playing as Val. Choice 7 *I've fought Iron Empire soldiers. *Keep talking, and I'll make you eat that helmet. Choice 8 *Take a swing at me (10�� or 23 Legend) *Then why don't you leave? Choice 9 *Right in his stupid face. (No effect) *In his shiny ass. (No effect) *In the family jewels. (No effect) Choice 10 *Basically the same as dancing. (Legend +1) *The only thing between you and a horrible death. Choice 11 *Heart *Joints (Legend +1) Choice 12 *Ooh, shiny. Choice 13 *Hells yes I'm taking it (19��) *Nah, let Aurynn keep it. Chapter Seven: The Betrayal Choices Now playing as Val. Choice 1 (You gain the armor of the guard you choose to use as a disguise) *Pointy *Grumpy *Birdface *Mr. Fancy *That other guy Choice 2 This is a timed choice. *Hesitate *Attack (Legend +1) Choice 3 *You heard me eggshell. *A thousand apologies. ⬅ Correct Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Because I want to! *Beacause the empress ordered me to! ⬅ Correct *And thats that! Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *She Who Shines Brightest! ⬅ Correct *She Who Looks Brightest! *She Who Shines Bright! (Legend +2) Choice 6 *Persuade them. (10�� or 27 Legend) *Screw it. Fight them. (If you made all the correct decisions you are able to rescue all your soldiers) ''�� +10 Army '''Choice 7' This is a timed choice. *Flip the table. (Legend +1) *Use a book as a shield. Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Climb! ⬅ Correct *Trip! Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Fall! *Climb! ⬅ Correct *Trip! Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Fall! *Trip! *Climb! ⬅ Correct (Legend +1) Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *Push! ⬅ Correct *Give up! �� +5 Army Choice 12 *Rally the Fyordians and fight back! (18��) *Let them hide like cowards... Diamond Choice 1 *Encourage them. ⬅ Correct *Intimidate them. �� +10 Army Choice 13 *Make an obscene gesture. *Insult her, Val-style. Choice 14 *Rescue Aurynn! (25��) (�� +5 Army) *Leave her. Choice 15 *Punch Raydan. (No effect) *Knock him down. (No effect) Chapter Eight: The Bitter Reunion Choices Choice 1 *Hex is going to pay for this. (No effect) *This isn't your fault. (No effect) Choice 2 *You have a point. *Shut up. Choice 3 *Hex *Dom (Legend +1) *Anton Choice 4 *Examine Choice 5 *Take the energy pistol. (17��) (�� +5 Army) *Stick with my sword. Choice 6 *It's too dangerous! *You're right. Choice 7 *You didn't do anything wrong. (No effect) *You couldn't have known. (No effect) Choice 8 *You can talk to me. (20��) *You need to be strong. Diamond Choice 1 *How did your mother die? *What was your mother like? Diamond Choice 2 *Impressive! *Awful! Diamond Choice 3 *Your future? *Love? �� +5 Army Diamond Choice 4 *Kiss him. *Say goodnight. Choice 9 *Hex is a devious opponent. (No effect) *If anyone hurts Dom, I'll kill them. (No effect) Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Freeze *Duck (Legend +1) *Block Diamond Choice if you have the energy pistol ''(Skip Choice 11 and 12)'' *Stun. (Legend +2) Choice 11 *Jackson *Me (Legend +1) Choice 12 *Rush Anton *Taunt Anton (Legend +1) Choice 13 *It has to be. *I'm not so sure anymore... Choice 14 *A boulder! (Legend +1) *A tree! *Diavolos Choice 15 *Forgive me. *I could never hurt you. Chapter Nine: The Last Chance Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *I'm fine Kenna. *THIS ISN'T REAL! (Legend +2) �� +5 Army Choice 2 *Will myself back. Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Kill this Kenna. *Trust her. (Legend +1) Now playing as Whitlock. Choice 4 *Toy with Dom's mind?! *Try to murder Kenna?! *Destroy Aurelia?! Choice 5 *Why are you like this? *Are you happy with what I've become? *Was I just another tool to you? Choice 6 *I want to. *I don't know. *I can't. Choice 7 *Are you and Sei best friends now? (No effect) *What'd I miss while I was out? (No effect) *Did you do something new to your hair? (No effect) Choice 8 *Come to your room tonight? (16��) *Buy you a drink back at Stormholt? �� +2 Army Choice 9 *Come with us to Stormholt? *Camp in the grasslands? (Legend +2) *Stay here? Choice 10 *I'm so sorry. (No effect) *I tried to resist. (No effect) Choice 11 *Finally see YOU in chains. (No effect) *Kill you myself. (No effect) Choice 12 *Recruit Hex and Anton. (30�� ��+5 Army, �� +5 Army) *Lock Hex in a cage and lose the key. Diamond Choice 1 from Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Compliment her *Make a mouth sound. Diamond Choice 2 *My perfect body. *My hilarious sense of humor. *Jackson. Chapter Ten: The Spymaster Choices Now playing as Raydan. Choice 1 *I'll just have to try harder. *I've finally met my match. Choice 2 *Break me out of here. *Sneak me a weapon. (Legend +1) Choice 3 *Request a weapon. (19��) *Lay low for now. Choice 4 *I mean you no harm. *I don't eat children. Choice 5 *You like to read? *You're from Marossi? Choice 6 *You're a laborer in the kitchens. *You're a monk. *You're an educated noble. ⬅ Correct Choice 7 *You are someone very special. ⬅ Correct *You are someone poweful. *You are someone dangerous. Choice 8 *Very kind. (No effect) *Quite intelligent. (No effect) *Most unlike you. (No effect) Choice 9 *I wish to be on the winning side. *The good you can do outweighs the bad. (Legend +1) Choice 10 *More cunning than you might think. *Compassionate, but naive. (Legend +1) Choice 11 *How does your power work? *What do you think of these gardens? (Legend +1) *Do you speak Ancient Irithi? Choice 12 *Accept the Empress's invitations. (20��) (�� +5 Army) *Respectfully decline. Diamond Choice 1 *You'll just have to remove my shackles. *You'll just have to serve me. Diamond Choice 2 *Kill Kenna for you. *Kiss you as no man ever has. Chapter Eleven: The Traitor Choices Now playing as Raydan. Choice 1 *Doubtful *A possibility. Choice 2 *Ask to hear the whole story. (18��) (�� +5 Army) *Play it safe. Diamond Choice *Azura's origins. *How Azura became Empress. *Azura's first invasion. *Azura's second invasion. *Recent history. You can ask all these questions, you just choose the order. Choice 3 *Answer honestly. ⬅ Correct *Make something up. Choice 4 *Scold her. *Confess the truth. ⬅ Correct (Legend +1) *Spy. "The Iron Book" if you convinced Lia to help translating the book. Choice 5 *Jorrin (No effect) *Azura (No effect) Choice 6 *You have terrible timing. (No effect) *You're just in time. (No effect) *I don't have time for this! (No effect) Choice 7 *Threaten him with my hidden dagger! (If you choose the Diamond Choice in previous chapter) *Attack! *Dodge! ⬅ Correct Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Scout the terrain. ⬅ Correct *Pour on speed. Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Dodge Left! (Legend +1) *Ride straight at him! *Dodge right! Choice 10 *Left! *Right! ⬅ Correct Choice 11 *Kill him! *Race past him! (Legend +1) Choice 12 *Comfort her. *Silence her. (Legend +1) Choice 13 *Shake his hand. *Ignore him. Choice 14 *Shake his hand. (No effect) *Ignore him. (No effect) �� +5 Army Choice 15 *Tussle her hair. *Give her a hug. *Get on my horse. Choice 16 *Bring Lia with me. (25��) (�� +5 Army) *Leave her behind. Chapter Twelve: The Gathering Storm Choices Choice 1 *Prove my point. *Keep my cool. (Legend +1) Choice 2 *I love you. *I can help you defeat Azura. *I did everything for Stormholt. Choice 3 *Block! ⬅ Correct *Freeze! Choice 4 *Attack! *Wait... ⬅ Correct Choice 5 *Follow my lead. (Legend +2) *Lead the way. *I despise dancing. Let's just kill them. �� +5 Army Choice 6 *With their own weapon. (16��) *With Stormholt steel. Diamond Choice 1 *His chest! *His throat! Diamond Choice 2 *His arm! *His stomach! Choice 7 *I had to sell the lie. ⬅ Correct *I knew she could take it. *She had it coming. Choice 8 *For my friends. ⬅ Correct *For my sister. *Because Azura must be stopped. ⬅ Correct Choice 9 *I needed her. ⬅ Correct *She's just a child. ⬅ Correct *You're an oaf and wouldn't listen to reason. (Legend +1) (�� +5 Army if you made Diamond Choices and learnt a lot about Azura) Choice 10 *I missed you. (No effect) *I'm glad you're back. (No effect) *I'm sorry about Val. (No effect) Choice 11 *Slam the door in Zenobia's face. (17��) (�� +5 Army) *Follow Zenobia. Diamond Choice 1 *Slap his hand away. *Let him help. *Make him do all the work. Diamond Choice 2 *I demand a demonstration of loyalty. *I reward of returning champion. *You tell me. Choice 12 *Luther *Diavolos ⬅ Correct *You Choice 13 *Be blunt. (No effect) *Be diplomatic. (No effect) Choice 14 *And kill each other later! *Once, and for all! (Legend +1) Choice 15 *Luther *Diavolos *Me Chapter Thirteen: The Sound of Thunder Choices Choice 1 *Terrified. (No effect) *Confident. (No effect) *Hungry. (No effect) Choice 2 *Remember what we're fighting for! (Legend +1) *Look to the future! Choice 3 *Zenobia and Florian *(Additional characters acquired by diamond choices, such as Clover, Lia, and the Mechawolf Pup) Choice 4 (Zenobia and Florian) *Wait until tomorrow. (No effect) *Let's go. Diamond Choice (Mechawolf Pup) *Aren't you afraid? *You're adorable. Diamond Choice (Aurynn) *He's a close friend. *We're in love. Choice 5 (You're able to talk to everyone, your choice just changes the order) *Annelyse *Helene *Kailani *Val *Rowan Choice 6 (After choosing Helene) *Stick up for Helene. (No effect) *Let Helene speak for herself. Choice 7 (After choosing Val) *Decline. *Sip. *CHUG! (No effect) Choice 8 (You're able to talk to everyone, your choice just changes the order) *Diavolos *Raydan *Tevan *Luther Choice 9 (After choosing Raydan) *You haven't tested it yet? (No effect) *Let's go for it. (No effect) Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Punch the shield! *Stab the shield! (Legend +1) Choice 11 This is a timed choice. *Vindala rusa! *Vin hamana ra! *Vin hama rusa! (Legend +1) Choice 12 (After choosing Tevan) *Let's compare... together. *Then I must be kissing wrong. (No effect) Choice 13 (After choosing Luther) *Sit. (No effect) *Stand. Choice 14 *Acknowledge him. *Slap him. *Walk away. (No effect) Choice 15 *Dom (19��) *Annelyse (19��) *Val (19��) *Diavolos (19��) *No one Diamond Choice 1 ''(Dom)'' *My loyal knight. *My trusted advisor. *My king. Diamond Choice 2 (Dom) *Kiss you. *Tear your clothes off. Diamond Choice 3 (Dom) *Move to the bed. *Stay by the fire. Diamond Choice 1 ''(Annelyse)'' *Accept. *Accept enthusiastically. Diamond Choice 2 (''Annelyse)'' This is a timed choice. *Back. *Together. (Correct) *Side. Diamond Choice 3 (''Annelyse)'' *A lift and a twirl! *A flip! *A sexy dip and kiss. Diamond Choice 4 ''(Annelyse)'' *Kiss me. *Dance for me. Diamond Choice 1 ''(Val)'' *Try to win. *Let Val win. *´Distract´ her. Diamond Choice 2 (Val) *Here comes the cannon blast. *You better duck real fast! *Azura, kiss my ass! Diamond Choice 3 (Val) *I love you. *Kiss me already. Diamond Choice 1 ''(Diavolos)'' *A smart decision. *A convenient excuse. Diamond Choice 2 (Diavolos) *I definitely need help. *I can manage. Diamond Choice 3 (Diavolos) *Romantic. *Tactically advantageous. Diamond Choice 4 (Diavolos) *Lead Abanthus. *Follow your heart. Diamond Choice 5 (Diavolos) *You don't need an excuse. *You've got me alone. Now what? (If you chose to spend your night with one of your companions) �� +5 Army Chapter Fourteen: The Calm Choices Choice 1 *Try not to think about it. *I can turn into a dragon. (Legend + 1) Choice 2 (You're able to talk to everyone, your choice just changes the order) *Jackson *Sei *Hex (if you spent Diamond Choice) *Your Pet Pheonix (if you spent Diamond Choice) *Madeline (if you spent Diamond Choice) Choice 3 (After choosing Jackson) *I thought you were in mourning. *You never said anything. Choice 4 (After choosing Sei) *Try dancing with someone. *Do the challenging yourself. Choice 5 (You're able to talk to everyone, your choice just changes the order) *Adder *Anton (if you spent Diamond Choice) *Raydan (if you spent Diamond Choice of reading the book about Dom´s parents) *Bubbles the Kraken (if you spent Diamond Choice) *Anu (if you spent Diamond Choice) Choice 6 *Jackson (19��) *Sei (19��) *No one Diamond Choice 1 (Jackson) *That armor looks good on you... *I've had a really long day... *Have you ever wrestled a dragon? Diamond Choice 2 (Jackson) *Tomorrow's victory. *Leon and Gabriel. *Us. Diamond Choice 3 (Jackson) *Your wife. *Your son. Diamond Choice 4 (Jackson) *Bite his ear. *Whisper softly. Diamond Choice 1 (Sei) *No idea. *No problem. Diamond Choice 2 (Sei) This is a timed choice. *Dodge it. *Deflect it. (Correct) *Let it hit me. Diamond Choice 3 (Sei) This is a timed choice. *The river. *The twig. (Correct) *The owl. Diamond Choice 4 (Sei) This is a timed choice. *Chase her. *Ambush her. (Correct) Diamond Choice 4 (Sei) *Be gentle. *Be rough. (If you chose to spend your night with one of your companions) �� +5 Army Choice 7 *Armor of the Dragon (25��) (Legend +1) *My regular clothes Chapter Fifteen: The Lightning Strikes Choice 1 *Good day, Your Radiance. *Hello, Azura. *Morning, witch! Choice 2 *We'll bury you there as well. *You'll rot in a ditch. *I will bring Leon home. Choice 3 *They're not attacking today? *They're already here! (Legend +1) Choice 4 *Attack! (Legend +1) *Defend for as long as we can. Legend +1 if you purchased Leon's Ram's Head Mace, skip Choice 5. ' Diamond Choice' '(if you purchased the pistol)'' *Stun. *Kill. '''Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Try to block. *Freeze. *Stab him. ⬅ Correct Choice 6 *I will spare you. (No effect) *Your death will be swift. (No effect) Choice 7 *Charge Azura! (No effect) *Sound the retreat! (No effect) Choice 8 *This isn't over! (No effect) *You'll pay for what you did to my soldiers! (No effect) *I will avenge my soldiers... and yours! (No effect) Diamond Choice (if you purchased the Mechawolf) *Heel, boy! *Sic her! Choice 9 *I'm going after her. (18��) (Legend +1) *You're right. We can't risk it. Diamond Choice 1 *Defend myself! *Defend the Nevrakis soldier! Diamond Choice 2 *The one with the winged helmet! *The one with the pointy helmet! Diamond Choice 3 *Have we met somewhere before? *What made you stay behind like that? Diamond Choice 4 *We're all on the same side. *We're better than Azura. Diamond Choice ''(if you purchased Clover)'' *I appreciate your bravery, but please stand down. *You would really die for us? Choice 10 *Too weak. (Legend +1) *Too afraid. (Legend +1) Chapter Sixteen: The Great Protector Choices Choice 1 *Overconfident. (Legend +1) *Evil. Choice 2 *Can you remind me? (Repeats the anti-magic instructions) *I remember. (No effect) Choice 3 This is a timed choice. *Dodge! ⬅ Correct *Jump! *Stop! Choice 4 This is a timed choice. *Duck! Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *Jump! ⬅ Correct *Duck! *Move left! Choice 6 This is a timed choice. *Left! *Down! *Right! (Legend +1) Choice 7 *Nin hala rua! *Vindama yusa! *Vin hama rusa! (Legend +1) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. *Deflect! Choice 9 This is a timed choice. *Deflect! Choice 10 *Stab! Legend +1 Choice 11 *Do the right thing, for once. *She's stolen enough from you. �� +5 Army Choice 12 *You were here to see this. (No effect) *I knew what to do next. (No effect) (If you were kind to/sided with Diavolos throughout) ''�� +5 Army, Legend +1 '''Choice 12' *We'll fight him together. (10�� or 65 Legend) *You should fight him. Choice 13 *Marry the man I love! *Marry the woman I love! *Host a week-long festival! Choice 14 (If you chose to 'Marry the man I love') *Dom *Raydan *Tevan *Diavolos (If you chose to 'Marry the woman I love') *Val *Annelyse Choice 15 *Take this celebration to my room?/Continue this in my room? (20��) (+5 Army) *Introduce you to your people? Diamond Choice 1 (Raydan) *I love you too. *I love you more. Diamond Choice 1 (Raydan) *Tell me about him. *I know how you feel. Chapter Seventeen: The Fond Farewell ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Victory Gown (25��) *Blue Dress *My Armor Choice 2 (You're able to talk to everyone, your choice just changes the order) *Whitlock *Lia *Sei *Zenobia *Aurynn Choice 3 (After choosing Zenobia) *The Nevrakis. *The Black Asps. *Both. Choice 4 (After choosing Lia) *Right. *Being overly protective. Choice 5 (After choosing Whitlock) *I reccomend a harsh sentence. *I reccomend mercy. *I leave that to you. Choice 6 *I'm nervous. (No effect) *I was born ready. (No effect) Choice 7 *Strong. (No effect) *Safe. (No effect) Choice 8 *Start a family with you. (No effect) *Share more adventures with you. (No effect) Choice 9 *Politely. (No effect) *Like no one is watching. (No effect) Choice 10 ''(This may differ based on who you've married)'' *Kailani *Jackson *Raydan *Val *Annelyse Choice 11 (After choosing Jackson) *Your loyal service. *Your friendship. Choice 12 (After choosing Raydan) *Aurelia? *Annelyse? Choice 13 (After choosing Val) *Whoever you want. *However you want. Choice 14 *You're probably right. *How hard can it be? Choice 15 *It sounds beautiful. *It sounds strange. Choice 16 *Stormholt. *Lykos? Choice 17 *Teach me. (20��) *No, thank you. Choice 18 *This doesn't feel real. (No effect) *This isn't fair. (No effect) Choice 19 *Kicking your rear. *Gabriel yelling at us. Choice 20 *Tease him. *Punch him! Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Crown & The Flame